Along with the recent development of computer graphics technology, image data output from an information processing apparatus such as a mainframe, a personal computer and a game console has grown more complicated and advanced. These information processing apparatuses incorporate a graphics processor specifically for image processing other than a main processor which executes common arithmetic processing, in order to offload image processing tasks from the main processor and try to eliminate overhead of the system.
In these information processing apparatuses, when tasks corresponding to a plurality of applications are processed in time sharing manner, generally, a graphics processor executes image processing corresponding to a plurality of tasks processed by a main processor in correspondence with high speed computation of the main processor.